Smashers: Mockingjay War (NCE)
The third installment of the Smashers series in the Nintendo Cinematic Universe, and the seventh entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, entirely imagined with IMAX cameras. Takes place in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1. Chapters * 1. District 13 * 2. The Secret Bunker * 3. President Coin * 4. The Transportation * 5. The Ruins of District 12 * 6. Snow and The Master of Both Hands * 7. Peeta's Alive? * 8. Nightmares and Damages * 9. The Smashers and the Mockingjay * 10. Extraction * 11. Help From Effie * 12. Hunger For Justice * 13. Guaranteeing * 14. New Weapons and the Squad * 15. Visiting the Hospital * 16. The Bomber Ambush * 17. If We Burn, You Burn With Us * 18. Join the Fight * 19. The Message * 20. Last Trip to 12 * 21. The Hanging Tree * 22. Blowing Up the Dam * 23. Dead By Morning * 24. Code Red * 25. Trapped * 26. The Crater of Flowers * 27. The Rescue Mission * 28. District Ops * 29. The Devastation Hands * 30. Waiting Things Out * 31. The Hijack * 32. Disintegration * 33. Tomorrow, Panem! * Post-Credits 1: Part 2 Symbols * Post-Credits 2: A Call for Help Cast * Charles Martinet - Mario and Luigi * Kate Bristol - Pikachu * Makiko Omoto - Kirby * Kengo Takanashi - Link * Alisia Gildewell - Samus * Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi * Adam Howden - Shulk * Roger Craig Smith - Sonic * Kyle Hebert - Ryu * Laura Fay Smith - Rosalina * Mike West - Fox * Chris Cason - Mega Man * Patricia Summersett - Zelda * October Moore - Wii Fit Trainer (Female) * Steve Heinke - Wii Fit Trainer (Male) * Marcella Lentz-Pope - Corrin * Lauren Landa - Robin * Xander Mobus - The Master of Both Hands * Laura Bailey - Lucina Others *Kenny James - Bowser *Sean Schemmel - Lucario *Erin Matthews - Pac-Man *Jun Fukuyama - Roy *Takahiro Sakurai - Cloud *Jason Adkins - Ike *Yuri Lowenthal - Marth *Samantha Kelly - Peach * Crew *Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Francis Lawrence *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Nina Jacobson and Jon Kilik *Written by Christopher Spielberg, Peter Craig and Danny Strong *Composed by Alan Silvestri and James Newton Howard Soundtrack * The Rubberband Man Quotes * 'Cloud: '(when Lucas, Zelda, Ryu, Ike, Rosalina, Fox, Mega-Man, Roy, Corrin, Robin, Lucina, Shulk and Sonic disintegrate from existence in the near end of the story, much to Mario and the remaining Smashers' sadness, relating to The Master of Both Hands) He did it. * 'Link: '(last lines; when he, Mario, Katniss and the remaining Smashers discover the hijacked-crazed Peeta in solitary confinement) Oh god. Trivia/Plot Points *In the end of the story, Zelda, Ryu, Ike, Rosalina, Fox, Mega-Man, Roy, Corrin, Robin, Lucina, Shulk, Sonic and Lucas suddenly disintegrate from existence one-by-one, but will be still alive and will appear in the continuation. *In the last post-credits scene, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mr. Game and Watch and Little Mac were traveling in a train to District 13, but all of them somehow disintegrate (but will appear in the continuation), but not before Donkey Kong sent a message to, surprisingly, Bayonetta. *Lucina will have a nightmare where her girlfriend Robin is taken by The Master of Both Hands, but will not happen in reality in the story. *The Rubberband Man song is heard in chapter 5, and the only song in the entire story. *Ganondorf makes an appearance since Triforce Link: The First Smasher, reformed.